The Chosen
by beautiful-red-beast
Summary: The two that were left behind… The two that were greatly underestimated...
1. The Pursuit of Strength

The last war, the Thousand year blood war…it came suddenly and without warning. Ichigo had defeated Kirge Opie who had the letter J- the jailor, and headed off to soul Sereitei to protect his friends and comrades but, he was temporarily imprisoned in an impenetrable cage by Kirge who was believed dead…when he managed to break free and arrived it was already too late, many had died and suffered severe wounds.

Genryuusai was dead…defeated in the blink of an eye and completely destroyed. Ichigo's bankai had been cut clean in two while Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya had been put in critical condition. Komamura, Soi fon, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya had their bankais stolen by the enemy after thinking that they'd only be sealed….it was a devastating loss for Sereitei.

Yet, somehow, they all came back, stronger, as if they became invincible. But what about Orihime and Sado? They seem to train as much, if not more than the shinigami, so how is it that they pale in comparison to these unstoppable warriors?

It's because no one has told them about their inner world. They have been classified as fullbringer, humans with hollow like powers, yet these two haven't gone through the final stage of fullbring, nor have they been confronted by their in hollow. In order for them to get a grasp of their powers, they must go in their inner world and defeat it to become one with it. They Must go in their inner world if they hope to survive and make a difference in this war and the future.

Juhabach is the strongest enemy that they've faced….the chosen will either bring peace to the world and end this war or die and become a part of Juhabachs power….It's time for the story of the demon of destruction and the angel of restoration to emerge...

* * *

"You two must also train for this war, because you both have hidden potential that you never knew you could access." said Kisuke with a serious expression yet still retaining his laid back voice. "We got lucky this time because Grimmjow came just in time to finish of Kirge."

"How can we get stronger in such a short amount of time?" Orihime asked, Sado also wondering the same thing, nodded his head in agreement. He too wished to get stronger after the near death experience with the Jailor. Kirge was so strong with his release **Vollstandig** and amplified ability to absorb ANYTHING with reishi particles. To top it off his arrows could pierce through him like a thin sheet of paper….Sado shuddered at the memory.

"Simple" Kisuke said cheerfully,"go into your inner world and fight your inner hollow."

Sado and Orihime looked at him with confused expressions, "What do you mean inner world?" Asked Orihime "No one has ever told us abut that". Sado nodded in agreement.

Now it was Kisuke's turn to be confused and shocked, 'how can these two not know about an inner world? Sado is already abmormally strong for a human, he's already Vice Captain level and yet he still doesn't know anything about his powers? You're a monster Yasutora-san….' Kisuke thought with a sweatdrop.

"Is something wrong Urahara-san?" Sado asked.

"No no…it seems that there's more monsters lurking around than Ichigo and Kenpachi." Kisuke said with his fan up to his face.

Sado simply stared at him with a blank expression….

"Back on track, if you want to get stronger then I'll help train you, but first we need to move somewhere safer, who knows what other quincy could be lurking around." 'But where can we go that would be SAFE in Hueco Mundo?' thought Kisuke.

"OI!" Shouted Grimmjow, "don't talk as if I'm not here, I could have let that guy kill ya before ending him."

Just then Kisuke thought 'If Grimmjow can lurk around without being detected then surely he has a place where we can go to'

"Grimmjow, sorry to be a bother, but do you know a place that we can set up at and train?" Asked Kisuke as innocently as possible, which was honestly a bit creepy...

"Uuuuh…yes…just don't look like that…ever….again…." Said Grimmjow with a slight sweat drop.

"Alright good, let me just contact Ichi-uh...Mayuri and tell them about the situation here. Afterwards then we can head out."

Sometime later…  
'I'm glad I installed Kon with this radio and holographic display' Thought Kisuke. 'Soon it should be able to connect….'

"Hellooooooo! Aaah! I'm so glad, nice timing!" Said Kisuke "You seem to all be together."  
"Oooooh! It's been a long time everyone! Nice to see you! Ah I was finally able to connect, you were worried weren't you? I'm sorry~~" Said Kisuke in his usual cheery voice.

"….eh? Your reaction is a bit disappointing. Why?" Deadpanned Kisuke.

What Kisuke saw was almost every caption and members of the zero division as well as Ichigo and what appeared to be a large pillar that the zero division used to travel in. He could also see Mayuri asking Kon what he's doing. He also heard Kon's voice. "No…I mean, I actually have no idea myself…" sweated Kon. He could also hear members of Mayuri's division screaming get him and Kon screaming trying to get away.

"So.." Kisuke continued "As you can see I'm fine, so no need to worry"

"I also just switched of the manual override to the shut off switch, so no need to try to turn me off Mr. Mayuri-san~~" Said Kisuke to Mayuri giggling as he saw Mayuri fumbling with Kon's eyeballs.

Orihime decided to walk into Kisuke's tent since she could hear him talking to someone. 'maybe he got a hold of Ichigo again.'

"What are you doing Urahara-san?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ah. Kurasaki-kun! I'm so happy! You're wounded but you look safe!" Orihime bubbled with glee as she pushed Kisuke out of the way.

Just then Sado heard Orihime shouting and decided to walk in the as well.

"Uhm….Oh, Ichigo…! Good. So you're safe too…!" Smiled Sado.

"What the heck…were you worried about me? I was the one worried about you guys.." Ichigo smiled back, feeling reassured knowing that his friends are safe.

"Well, I wanted to contact you a bit earlier to be honest. But Kon-san was restrained, so the communication system i prepared wasn't working properly…"

Not too long after he said that Grimmjow came walking in, becoming impatient on waiting any longer on Kisuke to give his "report" to Seiretei. "Uh? What are you doing there?" Grimmjow asked irritated.

"This voice…could it be…."Ichigo asked worried.

"This voice! Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow asked even more so irritated than before. "Kurosaki, you bastard, are you there?"

"Waaaah. He isn't, he isn't!" Kisuke said sweating while trying to make sure Grimmjow couldn't see the monitor currently showing Ichigo's silhouette

"Don't lie! I hear his voice!" replied Grimmjow trying to make his way into the tent but Orihime and Sado were blocking his way.

"He's not here! Inoe-san, Sado-san! Use that to keep him away from the tent!" Kisuke cried out while pointing at the objects that they could use.

"Yes sir!~~" Orihime said while throwing whatever it is at Grimmjow. Sado simply nodding and doing the same.

* * *

_For the purpose of this small skit in the story that is currently somewhat half-assed following the manga…we're gonna say that they're jars. Yep jars…full of…kitty litter. Cuz you know…I'm the author. So Orihime and Sado basically start reaching into the jar and throw kitty litter at poor Grimm-kitty. Aaaaaand…he stops trying to see or get into the tent because some of it get's in his eyes and hair…because you know he cares a LOT about his hair._

BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Hey! Why are you with him Urahara-san?! Is everything ok…?" Ichigo yelled, worry showing on his face.

"Kurosaki-san. When you said that you had something left to do, right before this communication started…did you mean that you wanted to save us from Hueco Mundo? In that case…there's no need for that anymore. Kurosaki-san, do what is best for yourself." Kisuke said seriousness etched on his face and heard from his voice. "You can think on your own…and decide what you REALLY want to do."

"Don't worry about 'him'! His presence isn't putting our lives in danger!" Kisuke said with his goofy characteristics returning for that instant.

"I was able to make…a nice 'contract' with him…see you again." Kisuke said with a serious tone before shutting off the monitor and cutting off the connection.

"…was it okay..to say that..Urahara-san?" Sado said after he was done closing off the tent.

"Say what?

"If Ichigo really decides to think only about himself…he just might end up running away from this war…" Sado said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Don't say things that you don't even mean." Kisuke shot back, with a hint of anger in his voice. "If he does what he really wants t=from the bottom of his heart…then inevitably…in the end…he will protect everyone. You have been close to him for a much longer time than me…so i'm sure you know this better than I do, and also, the one who knows this better than anyone else…is Kurosaki-san himself."

After letting his words sink in Sado had a determined look in his eyes once again, ready to train in order to keep up with Ichigo's monstrous development and to defend his friends and home.

* * *

After Sado, Orihime, and Kisuke had finally gotten all the duct tape off the entrance to the tent and apologized to an angry Grimmjow for throwing whatever it was at him Kisuke then told them that they should split up, all in the group agreed that it would be the best advantage and should anyone need any assistance then to contact Kisuke via the floating surveilance above everyones heads. Sado and Grimmjow both said that it wouldn't be neccessary for them. After that Kisuke told them of the reiatsu cloaks that conceals all of one persons reiatsu but at the price of not being able to release any reiatsu. "For instance, if you were to be attacked then you wouldn't be able to use your el directo," Kisuke said pointing at Sado,"or your Cero." Kisuke informed Grimmjow.

"That won't be a problem." Sado said clenching his fists.

"I still have my Katana, I can easily cut through anything that gets in my way!" Grimmjow stated grinning like a madman hoping some fresh meat comes his way.

Orihime on the other hand decided that having serveillance on top of a cloak just to be safe would be best. 'I'm not too confident that I could hurt a hollow with my bare hands, but if I take off the cloak for even an instant in their territory then I'd surely attract more hollow and be killed.'

Kisuke noticed the worry and doubt on her face and tried to console her and told her "Don't worry, I'll be watching you, if anything goes wrong then I'll know about it." Orihime then brightened up and smiled. "Thank you Kisuke.

* * *

Sometime later they had all gone their separate ways, Orihime had finally found her way to the rendezvous point and sat down, exhausted and slightly sweaty.  
'He said that he was watching me but I wonder…' Orihime thought to herself about the little cat and mouse chase that happened not too long ago between her and a low level gillian class hollow. 'Twas rather funny to see….

"Looks like you finally made it…"

Orihime turned to the voice that said those words."Ah! Sado-kun, you made it!"

"What do you mean? Everyone is inside, you're the last to arrive." Sado stated.

"Eeeh~?" Orihime said confused.

After making their way inside she was greeted with some familiar faces that were rather pleased to see her, and some that were…not so happy. After saying hello and having small idle chatter Kisuke then told the two to follow him for their training. He took them down what seemed like a labyrinth of twisting corridors. Finally arriving Kisuke told them that they don't have much time to train, so to speed up the process instead of the long winded introduction to the lesson he told them that all they have to do is sit down and basically meditate. "Try to dig deep within yourself, it shouldn't be too hard, all you need to do is focus on that and you'll enter easily."

It seemed easy enough…

Orihime, rather easily, managed to get into her inner world after about 10 minutes but Sado was still having a difficult time.  
"Sado-san" Sado opened his eyes towards the man that called his name,"what troubles you?"

Sado then proceeded to tell him about the first time he came to Hueco Mundo and the stirring within him, like a part of him had finally come home. He then told him about his fight with Gantenbainne and how the beating he received from him had calmed the stirring down. How he acquired the true form to his right arm and the power to attack in his left. He then told him that the stirring has returned and since there has been no fighting it hasn't calmed down. "It's like a raging fire within me, it keeps growing and I can't concentrate."

Kisuke then put two and two together. 'The reason why Sado-san hasn't progressed since Aizen's defeat is because he's had no one to fight, no stronger opponents to push him beyond his limits. Every time he's on the brink of losing his life, his powers made him stronger, they transform into a new stage….it's as if his fullbring and hollow have already merged together. It's just waiting for it's master to come claim it. If my hunch is correct, then Sado-san, you will definitely be a force of destruction just like Ichigo..but with all that power…will you be able to control it?' Kisuke then told Sado that there's another way to put someone into their inner world but it's a bit more dangerous since you're being forced into it.

"I don't care, I just want to get stronger. I can handle it." Sado said clenching his fist.

"I pray that you are right…" Kisuke said as he put his hand on Sado's forehead and did a Kidou spell to knock him unconcious.

"Now…the real battle begins…the battle against yourself…I pray that you win Sado-san…"

* * *

**Alright! First chapter finally done…..I changed things around a bit but the outcome from the inner worlds will still be the same. I'll try to write as much of chapter 2 today/tonight as much as possible but no promises it'll be done. Leave a review about what you thought about this so far and how you'd like me to improve. I'll probably bring one or two people back from the dead 'hint' 'hint' wink wink nudge nudge…..also I might impliment something else for sado but not likely cuz it'd be rather annoying to do so I might just…nope….no more spoilers _ but yeah….leave a REVIEW.**


	2. Inner Conflict

"I don't care, I just want to get stronger. I can handle it." Sado said clenching his fist.

"I pray that you are right…" Kisuke said as he put his hand on Sado's forehead and did a Kidou spell to knock him unconcious.

"Now…the real battle begins…the battle against yourself…I pray that you win Sado-san…"

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

Orihime opened her eyes to find that she was definitely far from Hueco Mundo, at least based on her surroundings, but she knew better…she knew that she was now where many people have gone in order to gain knowledge and a better understanding of themselves and powers, she was in her inner world.

It was quite beautiful, the scenery was like heaven itself, at least to Orihime. The sky was cloudy but not miserably so, with rays of sunlight beaming through to make the sky look even more so beautiful. The ground was also clouds, soft and comfortable, beautifully white. 'So this is what it's like to walk on clouds' Orihime thought and smiled at no one in particular. She wondered where her shun shun rikka and supposed hollow could be, from what she could see they were no where near her.

She turned almost completely around and she noticed, not too far off in the distance, something shimmering.

'A light of some kind?' Orihime thought as she decided that heading that direction would be better than sitting around doing nothing.  
"I can't waste any precious time that I have, I have to improve my power so I can protect Sado-kun and Ichigo-kun and everyone else." Orihime said with determination.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Orihime finally arrived at her destination. The small object that was gleaming in the distance turned out to actually be a tall golden gate that stretched out 14 feet wide and 8 feet tall. After looking through the gate she could see a decently sized old middle age time castle, something from a fairy tail. There were six human size statues, they appeared to be wearing cloaks and stood as if protecting the castle. From the distance Orihime was at she couldn't see the detail of anything further, she looked to her left and noticed something extremely odd…there was no fence. Almost as if anyone could easily walk up to the house. She figured the only way she could go see the castle where someone or something could help her out, was to go around the gate.

When she tried though, something of great force and light repelled her a great distance, like some godly shield wouldn't let her enter…she knew this defense all too well…'**Santen Kesshun**' Orihime thought shocked at the sudden repellant but not surprised seeing as to how she is in her inner world.

_"Glad to see that you finally made it.." _

Said multiple voices from seemingly every where. They sounded familiar yet mysterious…before she could think on it six beams of light shot up into the sky, 'golden reiatsu?' Orihime thought. As soon as the light appeared it dissipated and the six statues that were guarding the entrance were raining down from the sky almost as if the heaven's sent them down to her.

"_Greeting's Orihime…we are you're-"_

"Shun Shun Rikka." Orihime finished.

As she finished their sentence, their cloaks that they were wearing dissipated and showed them as they would have appeared in the outside world except their clothing took a drastic change. They were all wearing blue and golden armor from head to toe.

Ayame, was wearing nothing but blue armor with a golden outline on every curve to it, she also had a type of large mage staff on her back. It would make sense since she is the part of Orihime's spirit that heals.

Baigon had a combination of blue and gold armor and had a type of golden faceplate that covered the bottom of his face and it had a type of design on it that resembled a samurais demonic faceplate. He had an oversized shield that he carried on his back, it had the same color scheme as his and had a lion faceplate design in the middle of it.

Hinagiku had armoring that was a dark blue and was armored like a beetle from head to toe. his wings were also armored.

Lily had armoring everywhere except for her shoulders down to her elbows, she wore a type of reflective visor that covered her eyes and she wore a long white scarf that flew back behind her and she were a white loin cloth over her armor as well. she also had a futuristic glow to her forearm armor that had golden pulsing lines flowing through-out them.

Shun'o had armoring that was almost exactly like Ayame's but swapped colors and a type of white mage cloak with a golden outline that covered his head and eyes as well as going down to his ankles.

Tsubaki had a dangerous yet beautiful appearance to his armor. it was sleek, and he was armored from the neck down in dark blue his jointed armor was golden though. he had a dark blue scarf that had a golden outline covering half his face and neck and went half way down his back. He also had a type of Wakizashi placed horizontally on his lower back.

'Beautiful' Orihime thought as she gazed at all of their appearances.

"What happened to your appearance?" Orihime asked. "You all appear to be drastically stronger."

"We don't just appear stronger….we are!" Tsubaki stated while raising his fist in irritation

"In your inner world we don't have to hold back since this is all in the depths of your soul and mind. The reason why we can't assume this state is because it would be physically taxing and unbearable for both us and you... Little by little we could change our appearance the stronger you got, but since you've made little progress, we can't become as strong as possible." stated Shun'o

'To think that I could become this incredible...' Orihime though in amazement.

"If I can become as strong as you say…then please, teach me how…I don't have much time and I can't afford to be a burden in this war.." Orihime said with a serious expression, determination in her eyes.

"If that's what you really want…" Ayane said "then you're first lesson and opponent will be…"

"ME!" Tsubaki finished before using bringers light to appear directly in front of her and delivered a fast right straight to her abdominal area, making her fly back with such speed that speed rings burst from where she flew.

"Gaaah!" Orihime cried out in pain as she flew back. After she came to a stop, she clutched her stomach in pain while trying to stand up. Tsubaki using bringers light to appear a few feet away.

"In order to become strong you have to abandon your weak disposition and learn to attack. You can't just sit around hoping to get rescued all the time by that Kurosaki brat and Sado." Tsubaki said a bit angered at her weak resolve.

"You can't die in here, but the pain that you feel is just as it would be in the outside world. So I suggest you learn real fast if you don't want to continue feeling every blow I deliver." Tsubaki said before disappearing and reappearing in the air, crashing down on her with astonishing speed, leg extended, ready to drive her into the ground.

Just in time Orihime rolled to the left, dodging the force by mere centimeters, but the impact of the kick to the ground blew Orihime back and off her feet. In defense and reflex Orihime put her hands up and called out "**Santen Kesshun"** but….nothing happened...

'What' Orihime thought and gasped at the lack of the shield that should be in front of her.

"Looks like you finally noticed, you can't use your powers in here." Tsubaki smirked (even though you couldn't see it because of his scarf covering his face)

"Why is that?" Orihime questioned "This is my inner world, you're all connected to me aren't you?"

"True, this IS your inner world but you can't use us, because, in here we can choose to act on our own free will. I told you, your first lesson is to attack…."

Right after finishing his sentence Tsubaki used bringers light once again to appear in front of her but this time he didn't hit her. Orihime caught off guard jumped back, while Tsubaki just jumped right in front of her, toying with her with his speed and power.

"What's wrong? You gonna just run away all the time? I'm right here…If you want to become strong and keep up with your friends and protect them…then the only way you can is to look forward and knock down any obstacles in your path, that's what everyone's been doing. The path to strength is progression, keep moving forward Orihime. Attack in order to protect the ones you care about, gain power so you can save everyone. ATTACK!" Tsubaki shouted at her.

The words that Tsubaki told her stunned her. Lost in her thoughts Tsubaki then grabbed her by the face and threw her, once again velocity rings bursting forth from the powerful through. Shaking Orihime from her doubt and lost thoughts.

* * *

_On the sidelines..._

"Do you think this is right?" Lily asked to no one in particular worry evident on her face.

"It may not be the best way to get through to her, but it's the fastest…it's the only way she can hope to improve and make a difference this time around." Shun'o said while looking up at the sky. "I don't like seeing her get her as much as you guys, but we can't protect her if she all she does is panic and not move forward."

"….I guess your right…" Lily said still saddened that Orihime is getting such a beating.

* * *

_Tsubaki and Orihime_

"You look like a mess.." Tsubaki said in disgust with her lack of attacking this entire time.

Orihime lay on the ground face to the ground, her clothes with small tears and a few gashes and bruises on her body, thankfully nothing was broken.

'He's right, I haven't done anything…I'm always panicking…scared. I couldn't do anything when Tsukishima attacked us…or when Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun came to rescue me in Hueco Mundo…I don't want to be a burden anymore…'Orihime trailed off lost in her thoughts.

"I'm growing tired of this…you won't die…but this is gonna hurt a lot…learn this attack well…" Tsubaki said while looking away from her.

'I want to get stronger….I want to change…I want to improve…I want to protect everyone with my own two hands…' Orihime continued…slowly getting up and raising her head towards Tsubaki.

"I want to change…" Orihime whispered as she got to her feet, panting, eyes filled with resolve and determination.

"**Hikari no yari**…" Tsubaki said monotonously. Holding up his attack in his right hand, prepared to throw it at Orihime. "I'm disappointed Orihime…I thought you finally had the courage and resolve to wield me." Tsubaki said a bit saddened. Failing to see the resolve and slight golden tint in Orihime's eyes.

He threw the attack at Orihime with blinding speed, the lance kicking up dust as it traveled closer and closer to Orihime.

"I WANT TO CHANGE!" Orihime yelled and used…bringers light to dodge the attack and appear behind Tsubaki. She delivered a swift round house kick to him as he turned around and met the complete force of the kick on the left side of his body breaking two ribs, flying back a couple feet.

"Gaaah!" Tsubaki cried out in pain and confusion as he flew back.

He rose to his feet and clutched the side that took the kick head on and appeared angry yet proud of Orihime for finally finding her resolve to fight.

"Well done…you passed." Tsubaki said as he bowed down to her. "You're finally ready to wield us…I knew you had it in you." Tsubaki finished as he slowly walked up to her.

"Your second lesson is to trust us…do you trust us?" Lily said as she and everyone else on the sidelines used bringers light to appear next to Tsubaki and around Orihime. Ayame appeared on Tsubaki's left side and merely touched his side and he was already healed.

'Whoa' Orihime thought, amazed at her healing ability. 'What could I do if I had both Shun'o and her working together to heal.'

"Since we're at full power here, we can use our powers to the fullest." Shun'o started. "In the beginning you had to use both me and Ayame to heal anyone's wounds, now all you have to do is use Ayame's power to heal others and mine to heal yourself. Or you can use us both to heal twice as many at one time."

"What about shielding?" Orihime asked, curious to see the depths of her improved powers.

"You can use us three different ways as a defense. Using Baigon's large shield to protect a large radius around you, using Hinagiku would grant you defense behind you while doing anything else, and I am your personal shield." Lily explained to Orihime.

"I am your only means of attack but you can use me any way you like. I also have many attacks." Tsubaki said proudly."

"This is all amazing!" Orihime said smiling at the newfound abilities she can use.

"It is…but..in order to use us to your full potential…we have to become one with you. You'll acquire everything..but you'll lose us, because we're all of the same spirit, just scattered out. Becoming one again would definitely make you many times stronger." Ayame explained the circumstances to Orihime.

"This is the second lesson, do you trust us, or in other words…do you believe in yourself?" Lily asked staring Orihime in the eyes.

"…yes…I won't be a burden anymore…I won't stop moving forward anymore. I won't stand still while everyone else is risking their lives for the ones they love." Orihime said changing from reluctance to determination the more she spoke.

"I hope so…because if you're unsure of yourself…this is gonna hurt." Shun'o said while materializing a golden energy sword from thin air. Everyone else doing the same.

"We're going to pierce through you and if you accept us, or..yourself, then it will be done and you will finally wield us the way we were meant to be wielded…as your own power" Shun'o said, a bit saddened at not being able to talk to Orihime anymore even though they are after all, one and the same.

"I'm ready." Orihime said, confident and prepared for the loss of her Rikka's.

"I pray that you are…because soon…the real battle will begin…" Tsubaki trailed off, all piercing through Orihime at once and becoming one with her.

A large golden pillar of light erupted from where Orihime stood and she became engulfed by it. After it finally died down Orihime could be seen, but with a different appearance. She wore the armor that Lily had on except she had armor on her arms instead of just her forearms. She was also missing the visor on her face and instead of it being Gold, it was white with blue outlines in the armor. On her back were six flower petal shaped insignia's in a circular pattern that came together as if it was a flower, but there was something missing in the middle, like the core of a flower.

"**Hikari no kami no yoroi**" Orihime uttured her fullbring.

Just then, the ruined castle that was being protected exploded in a fit of black reiatsu with a blue outline. it arced up into the sky endlessly…the sound of sonido was heard directly behind Orihime, but she wasn't scared. She turned slowly to face the figure as it said in it's twisted demonic voice.

"So…you finally grew up…" it trailed off. "but you're two years too late….Orihime…"

* * *

**NYA NYA NYA cliff hanger much? Yeeeeup..sorry it took so long…ya see…I'm trying to balance my time between le gf and my brother, her sister, my other brother, kingdom hearts, gta, and here….so far I'm neglecting this story…BUUUT I DON'T WANNNNNAAAA! _ also hardly any feed back but I can see who all reads my stuff cuz i'm creeeeeepy like that. This next chapter is gonna have some intense fighting in it…maybe 3_3…idk yet. I know it won't be boring…but it won't be intense either sooo…but it's got great progression so far. Not sure how long I wanna make it. I'm probably gonna branch it off the main storyline unless kubo get's me to where I wanna go…not likely. Anywhoooo third chapter sometime this week. or weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3 An

**Canceling this little story project….I just don't like how limited I am with it. INSTEAD, what i'm gonna do, is what anyone would do….make my own story, with the characters. Not sure what I'm gonna name it. But I do know this….it'll be darker, people will be stronger (mainly Ichigo and friends) it'll revolve mainly around the humans because I'm tired of them getting left behind. A lot of people will die. And Ginjo will appear in the story much faster, betrayal, love, blood, and action. It'll probably be rated M for mature. I'll have this new story, starting from the very beginning, up and running in about a week or two.**


End file.
